vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Griffon Adventuring Timeline
Part 1 Griffons of a Feather... Ch. 1 Initiation You need to be at least 45 to do this mission. Also ANYTHING you are given for ANY of these missions hold on to as if it was a prosthetic limb, I'm specifically talking about the collection orb for mission 3. So the griffon quest so far: 1a The griffon quest starts in Southwatch north west of New Targonor. Slightly further north east of that is a cabin that you will reach by zig-zagging up the mountain for several levels (there's a sign pointing up the mountain from SW that says Bordinar's Cleft). It'll be surrounded by griffons so you really can't miss it. 1b About 200m East of the cabin (i.e. turning around and going back the way you came for 200m) is a hill with a tree on it. Right next to the tree is Scout Pellillo Cogswin the quest giver. He gives you an item and tells you to grab feathers from the baby griffons. His item turns you into a graphically amazing bush that will let you get close to the babies to steal their feathers. Beware griffon MATRIARCHS do not like you in bush form, but the other griffons don't care. They have a helluva kick back and you will die in about 3 seconds. Invis didn't work on Avaia, me or Pyschquann so it probably won't work on you unless they changed it. You need 5 feathers, patience is the key to get all 5 in a row however I think it was Vilas who said a long way but easier way to do it is every time you get a feather go to the bank and drop it off then start again. The babies are on timers if you start harvesting them I believe it's 10 or 15 minutes before you can reharvest from the same bird. If you get caught by mummy harvesting the baby you'll still have a timer for that baby on you. If you're running around as a bush not harvesting babies the matriarchs will still attack you and will remove a feather from your inventory. Slow and steady wins. Find a safe place, turn into a bush harvest and then wait the 3 minutes till you turn back into your real shape then go off to another baby and do the same thing again. Finally be careful of people training matriarchs trying to get away, once they kill him/her they'll come back for you. Part 2 Reporting for Duty So you now how 5 feathers go back to Scout Pellillo Cogswin and he will send you to New Targonor. For those who don't know the area it is NOT the harbour area. Go up the massive ramp through the halls and left at the flared winged griffon statues go straight through house shrike and remniol and you will reach a park quadrangle with all the noble houses surrounding it. Take a right and then first right into house Varmach then take a left at the T junction just before you hit house Caberton go left into what looks like a dead end. Left at the end and you'll see Captain Naziel "the sadist" Brockman. Part 3 Naziel's Request 3a The Captain wants you to collect 3 items easy yes? NO! The learning curve is now vertical. Infused fungus spore is a raid mob, Harakhan is a long mission with a hard fight at the end and torlaxis is equally hard. So start at what I know best: 3b Infused Fungus Spore: You start at The Mnalus Caverns. You will need to kill the Prince (1hr spawn), Queen, King and the Hegnarian to get the stuff needed to call the Fungal Abomination. As long as someone has the Queens blood you can skip the prince but everyone in your group MUST kill both the King (for stripe of the king) and Hegnarian (wind of the arch mage) with the sphere of collection in their inventory. Be warned: Anyone with the blood of the queen in their inv will agro the king so make sure they are far away from the king while you prep. The king will call all mobs around him which include nameds you might have missed. Kill everything within say 100m of the king quickly and then heal, rebuff and go for the king. As long as you get most of the extra mobs the king isn't too difficult. Hegnerian is a winding route away from the king (it is seriously suggested you have a bard or someone who can levitate the group, also to have the swamp armour chest piece quest); around the pool you originally surfaced from and you should reach his area quickly. It's easier to just invis down to him but remember that you cann't summon into that particular area. You can summon just outside of heg's area but not inside. Kill the mob just outside (he will spawn 30 mins after the previous group downed heg and have one (floating is easier to get there but not necessary) avatar go to an opening high to your left, one straight across and down and one to the right opening. Have the rest of your group wait at the sparkly door. In each opening there is a room, right is wind, straight across is fire and left is sword. Get to the far corner of these rooms and wait. The key is to seal the books in sequence middle, bottom, top, or wind fire sword. Once sealed in that order fall down to the rest of the group and a mob should have spawned. Kill mob greed the shard it drops and go down the stairs. Have all gather around the hour glass WITHOUT clicking it. Get the leader to click it and the minstrel will agro and attack. Keep her near the hour glass. At 20% of her health STOP attacking. DO NOT kill her. At 20% she will scream and despawn back to the side of the room. Do this twice more. After the third scream the hour glass will shatter/despawn and another mob will spawn at the sparkly door you entered the room from. Kill him and then go down the winding stairs. You should see heg. casters and healers go to the statue/fountain looking thing in the middle of the sunken room and stay there. Even clerics stay at that fountain, just heal and spell. MT and any other fighter class go down and attack. Heg has a kick back that the levitate should negate and he also has a summon. He also creates odd shaped blue pentagrams on the floor. They hurt a lot so have the fighters walk around the room with heg following. This should keep the pentagrams from sucking the life away from tanks. Other than that pretty easy. If healer or caster gets summoned to heg just run back. Loot all you can from heg this should include a shard, like all the mobs had to reach him, a core for the chest piece swamp armor, an orb also to do with the shards, and of course the wind needed to get to the fungal abom. The orb and the shard can be taken to the fungal spore room and handed in for some seriously nice armor. You can only get one orb of heg per heg kill so expect to kill him a lot if you want his armor. One orb and one shard together gives one piece of armor. It'll take a while to get all the pieces you want. Once Hegnerian is killed you will be able to create a magic mushroom (no joke!) right click stripe and you should have the mushroom in your inv. Find a kick asss group (Fungal abom is a raid mob but cannot be raided, 6 char max only) and go off and kill the fungal abomination. Easy? Still no, fungal abom has 5-9k hit (depending on armor), immune to everything, can run fast and can summon those pesky healers and dps to him to rip them limb from limb. Fungal Abom also summons poisonous or explosive spores to help him every 10 secs. Pray that your tanks can hold agro or you're more than likely gonna wipe. The trick is to get the tank to run backwards all the time, for those more coordinated wait for the abom to lift his hands meaning he's just about to drop a spore and have tank to run back a few paces (best trick is to follow the road) with sorcs and healers at max range. Hint: All who I have talked to say that they did it using 2 healers a ranger/disc for breaking stance, a good tank, a bard and some form of caster. As a cleric I do not have the healing speed or energy regen great enough to duo heal a raid mob so I used: 1 cleric, 2bm, 1ranger, 1necro (to augment my anti undead spells and book of morfare), 1 tank (I used a DK but a pally is more defensive so you might have greater luck if you use one). On the winning run we brought it down to about 2% and it killed the tank. I grabbed agro and used my 10 sec invul to keep it occupied until the tank managed to run back and kill it. Not the most graceful but it worked. Once you loot the mushroom your old mushroom should disappear. Also note: bandar could NOT loot the mushroom from the abom. Apparently this is common so if you petition it you'll likely get it. *see added pick* 3c Nusibe Necropolis is relatively straight forward. Go into the necropolis through it to the embassy and then reach Ozymandius (yes he was a historical "great" king who according to Percy Bysshe Shelley, the poet, no one actually knows anything about because his civilisation was completely obliterated. In actuality Ozymandius was Pharaoh Ramasses II one of the most powerful pharaoh’s of Egypt but that’s another story) Anyway, he'll send you to put the pharaoh back together. For this you need 50 (was 100) of harakhan's mummy wraps (you do not need to have the mission from Ozy to collect the mission requisites) and his different body parts that drops from different nameds in the necropolis: Head, upper torso, lower torso and heart. Go back, with your amazing group (not raid group) and pray you beat him. Mummy wraps are trash mobs around entrance to NN. Drops are: Beating Heart of Harakhan: Pharaoh Shekhan Nkosa: In a separate area to all the other body parts do this singularly because it is a significant distance from all the other body parts; you turn off to the embassy before reaching the core. Look at map at the bottom. Thanks pino for supplying the map. Upper Torso - High/Grand Vizier (something sorry can't remember name): From core straight up middle staircase, do this one first once you get to the core. Lower Torso - Xefti: Apon entering core go down on the left side of the middle staircase. Follow through and down another flight of stairs to the Xakrin area (embassy) go straight through without turning and you'll reach a main chamber. Xefti is to your right in this chamber. 51 5 dot if I remember, not too hard. Do this second. Head - Kehepfa Asim(king): From Xefti face the chamber with your back to the wall. 3 doorways, one where you entered (now on your left) one straight ahead and one on your right. Take right doorway. Fight through and you will reach another open chamber with a balcony. The balcony faces lots of tombs with Asim in far corner. BE CAREFUL: At 75%, 50 and 25% the king (asim) will call several mobs to him, millipedes, cats and finally xakrin bipeds. He also has a crit hit that really takes a lot out of the tank. Be prepared with a lot of pre-hit healing. Harakhan has a short range mana tap (hence the need for monks) and long range blind ae. You will need a ton of dps for him or you will wipe but also important is at least 1 good healer to keep said dps alive. If he's not dead in a few mins, you will be. Tried with a fully equipped raid DK as tank and harakhan wiped the group in about 10–15 seconds. Expect to do this several times before you get it. As a partial aside I seriously suggest you get swamp armour and hit lvl 50 before you try this or you'll just end up crying. Tips for Harakhan: I took him out with 2 clerics, 1 monk, 1 pally, Bandar (ranger), 1 bard. If you have book of morfare be smart and use it. Clerics cast turn undead whenever poss, and at end let pally cast invincibility on himself to extend his lifespan that much longer. Other than that make sure the tank is properly holding agro before the dps come in because the pharaoh is temperamental and the tank needs a good hold of him. It would also be nice if you had outside buffs which include BM and druid buffs. Whatever you do, it's a close call, granted clerics are supposed to be one of the hardest classes to get through the pharaoh. Thanks goes to Bandar for inviting me to the grp. 3d Vial of Torlaxis' Bubbling Saliva: Tahn Inkur, I don't have as much xp with hopefully that'll be remedied today. However the aim is to get blood from the "palace" efreeti (only drops from palace mobs) and then pour them on the seal inside the main foyer of the palace. The is a revolving magical circle at the back of the foyer behind 6 or so beetles. Pour the blood and there's a probability Torlaxis will spawn, he does not spawn often, sometimes it's majordomo and other times its trash mobs, so bring a decent amount of blood, 3 or 4 is not enough, think 15. Kill the beast and grab the saliva.... Piece of cake? No, doggie was a raidable mob but this has changed to a locked encounter so it's not as easy as it was. This isn't as hard as the pharaoh and there's no where to run like with the fungal abom. The hard part is making him spawn in the first place. From what I can gather and MT and AT, with a few healers and a dps is good enough to take him down. Be prepared to do him more than once just like the other two insanely difficult mobs for the griffon. Part 4 Memories of the Old Blood OT Nights!! Congrats on getting this far!! Head back to Naziel and he'll give you a parchment/recipe looking item in your inventory. Read the last sentence when you move your mouse over it and then talk to naziel again. He'll get you into the hideout of the 1st griffon talon talk to the talon and after a history of the talons and how they run you'll get the wonderful news of killing 6 mobs in Old Targonor. Memories of the Old Blood..... Joy. As a slight aside these mobs are considered (and I mostly agree) to be significantly easier than pharaoh/fungal abom. They do however need different setups for classes. Some are purely caster attack mobs who just need protection, like Raffen, to other nameds who are mostly horrific hp and hits who you can only spare 1 maybe 2 (if it's a good tank/healer set) dps for, like Akande. You'll usually be able to take on most with 2 healers 1 tank 3 dps with maybe a tank on the sidelines (if you can find a patient tank (contradiction in terms?)) to sit there until he needs to replace a dps. MAJOR NOTE: The rings are not lootable items from the mobs but immediate drops into your inventory. Make absolutely sure that you have space before you attack the nameds. GMs are understanding but might get a little annoyed if you keep petitioning them. The aim is to randomly kill mobs till one of the bosses spawns. Spam kill mobs till you hear a voice (on screen letters) as I go through them I'll add which mob speaks in which way. If you fail to kill them/wipe usually there is about a 10 minute cool down (where you can attack again if you're fast enough) then they depop and you need to spam more mobs. There is no set number of mobs to kill. Sometimes it's one sometimes it's 50. Stay near the cross roads in front of the entrance to the castle. It's relatively safe, lost of mobs around it to spam kill and easy access to most of the nameds as they will walk by the x roads if you're patient enough. Obviously anti undead spells are extremely useful but book of morfare does not affect the nameds, although it does help with the trash mobs. 4a Shorul The Wee-Hissing voice: Outer wall roamer. Tiny mob that at 50% has a horrific mana drain (so obviously monks are nice) and an ae, tell the casters and other dps that the tank is more important than they are, otherwise healers will get shouted at for not healing people other than the tank. Get him behind one of the massive rocks, wall or the tower so that only the tank is visible to it but make it so that said tank's on a corner so that the healers are visible to the tank. If low on health hide behind the wall/rock/tower until you're ready again. Otherwise relatively straight forward... still a single grp raid mob, at least 2 healers 1 preferably a bm due to the mana drain. Hint: although not absolutely necessary if you have regen healers, mottleberries are very good friends in this fight 4b Akande The Butcher... and his dog-Booming voice: Walks around the outer wall. Need 2 tanks one for him, one for his dog. Both hit like a truck, doggie hit for 13k on tank once. His dog respawns so you can either take the dog down to 5-10% and just keep it on a back burner or burn the dog down and then take his master until the master calls up the dog again. Considered extremely hard (hardest of all 6 although I think that naranda is far harder) you must have 2 very good tanks and 2 very good healers. Dropped an AWESOME cloak for tanks/clerics Hint: Get a stunner in your group. Spamming stun will stop Akande from calling his dog. It's been proven to work so unless they repatch it take advantage. 4c Tekar-speaks coldly: Outer wall walker. Straight up fight, damage spikes but as long as you have a good tank and healers (at least 2 pref with mana regen) you'll be fine. Casts mana burn so another distance fight. Nothing special, drops caster gear mostly. 4d Naranda-whisper: The nastiest most horrific excuse for a viper I've met in this game. Looks very similar to the female (bard I think) mob for cracking the sand timer to get to heg (see pic). She walks around the inner bailey with 2 skeleton bodyguards. Very hard kill as she has regen. Between 60-20% she heals the skeletons, so keep them low, or kill one off and keep the other one low on health and try and bring her down. At 20% she ignores the skeletons and heals herself, sometimes HoT sometimes just a single spell. The spell itself is unstoppable so don't try. She has mana burn too so stay at twenty FIVE meters or more not 20. I used my cleric Litany of Enjoining, sometimes it worked but to cast it I needed to get in range of the mana burn. Luckily it's not a powerful spell so you might be able to get one off before she rips away your mana. She doesn't hit particularly hard though so have one healer heal tank (the rest should be at 25m casting whatever they can to help and the cleric/whoever can anti heal buff keep casting that. In the end after we got her to 5% and she healed herself back up to 20 or 50% again I got fed up so at 10% I ran in and burned her with all my anti undead stuff I had on me. It worked but probably not the best way to kill her. I've done it once, thank god I don't have to do it again. Horrible creature. She drops light armor. Hint: To kill her a second group is nice to have with you. Your blocking/riposte will eventually kill the skeleton guard around her and so the second group train mobs to you and she heals them. You cannot do this mob without the needed adds, or it's just difficult. A full 2nd group isn't needed, just enough to keep them off your back but low in health. 4e Raffen-warm: outer walker again. Ranged fight again (20m) but NO arrows. This is an arcane fight so try not to be clever and chuck a hammer or dart, it'll come back at you. He has a magic shield so casters wait until it dissipates and then continue hitting. He also has at 50% a perfect shield to protect his perfect visage he says (on screen words) meaning no physical attacks do anything. Tank keep hate, casters burn, clerics use undead spells. He also has strikethrough (I believe at 30%) for 5k so try and keep your tank above 50% if poss around then. After 30% it's a straight fight. Drops tank/cleric gear mostly but mask for ranger and monk too. Hint: this fight properly starts at 40% when most of your mana is gone and healing tanks becomes a nightmare. The berries, a psi or caster who can give you regen is golden. 4f Cennfar-growling: Definitely the easiest mob out of them all. If you're patient enough he'll lumber to the x roads for you to kill. Otherwise go outside of OT completely and go round the southwestern all. If you're using the soresha UI it's where a rock icon is for granite. Those not using that UI keep going round till you reach a cliff drop and backtrack till you can climb the outer wall. You should be next to a tower. Cennfar will walk past this place so clear out the 1 or 2 mobs here and draw him there. He will be walking FROM the chapel (to the left of you facing ot) to the cross roads. Simple burn. He has an ae stun for 2 or 3 secs but if your group is worth the pixels they've been using you should have no trouble with this guy... If you do have trouble don't even bother with the others, you're not good enough yet. Get better armor and make sure your tank isn't doing something stupid like being in the wrong stance or has 0% on his armor. He drops medium armor. Part 5 Griffons of a Feather... Ch. 2 Investigation Congratulations you should have a permanent buff for being a member of the griffon.... squad. I as a cleric got +5 to spiritual shield and +1% accuracy. This buff is only active when you’re wearing the griffon necklace tho. Relatively straight forward, 10 corpses, 4 wandering griffons 2 of which you can click around each nest. 1 Sensitive piece of info. There are 5 corpses in Thestra: Note: If you're on a griffon collecting the blood is annoying because it'll keep stopping, get off griffon and harvest it normally. Also note that you'll have to spend at least a handful of gold porting from place to place especially the red rifts. Method of collecting is the same, corpses are in varying areas around the nests and you can collect the blood and corpses whichever way makes you feel happiest. I did it this way purely because I wanted to and no other reason: 2''' and '''5 take the Northern border rift. Loc 2 corpse is IN the nest, loc 5 corpse is about 10m from the nest, slightly hidden because it's the same color as the ground You will learn 2 spells from gathering the blood off the griffons, one for fire (flame buffet) one for ice(frost lash). 4''' you can take Deadbog (and loc 1) or if you don't mind a run do it from NT rift. You learn blinding ray from the 5th blood. and poison burn from 6th. The corpse is resting against a nearby tree '''3 run/fly back and go to Bernaid Hills... Next 2 bloods will spawn an eeeeeevil man (thunder booms) or game wise called Umbral Syndicate Agent. One assumes that once you hit 5 spells you can counter them so whichever place you end up getting 5 spells the mob will spawn there. Anyway, he says: Threat threat... threat threat threat, you say: stupid questions. Then he teaches you how to use the new spells you have. Also notice you've gotten lightening surge. Don't worry about dying he'll repop just for you if you go back there. On another note, the corpse is lying with its back to the nest Method: Use the same spell he is about to use on you. So fire with fire, ice with ice etc. it's visual so if you have lag don't bother with counterattacking just die. After the initial hit don't attack him. Although I cannot pinpoint the reason without a second person doing this quest hitting him seemed to regen his power as did missing the spells. To give myself as much time as possible I had to use my less powerful griffon boots instead of the swamp armor boots because it had +2 spell speed on it. It made my life easier but as for non casters... Flames look like fire surrounding him Poison is green bubbles surrounding him blind he bends down lightning looks like electricity in his hands ice looks like ice shards forming. The mission doesn't end here, you still need to collect the rest of the stuff: Note: You've also lost the spells. I remembered seeing a griffon nest in ToT or rather it's harbor so Qalia it turns out for point 9 (corpse resting against nest) and 8 is in NN (you have to curve round to get to it unless you're on a griffon. If you're coming up the incline, the nest is over a slight ridge and then down, the corpse is on the rise to your right before you walk down towards the nest. If you're a member of ES the next point is recall to GH and take a boat or fly down to loc 6 in strand of the ancients if you're not an ES member or your near a rift stone take skrilien point and fly down then fly back to the rift point when done. When here I found another baddie but as I didn't have the spells anymore and I already had the sensitive info ding I ignored him. By now you really should know what to look for with the corpses and if you haven't you should be culled to aid the progression of sentient life, so I'll skip describing where the corpses are I recalled from here because my recall is next to a rift. Afrit is next for loc 10 in SoS And the final one was in Stranglewater Shore. I now am an "Investigator" and have a perma buff of +10 inc spr dmg shield, +3% accuracy and +30 to any incoming heals to me. Part 6 Griffons of a Feather Ch.3 Down and Dirty Talk to 3rd Talon Hassan Quim and he wants help. The snag is that you have to be a T5 crafter to make a griffon harness and at least lvl 45 dip to progress too.. Or you could buy them but, they are NOT cheap you're looking at 8p for a straight buy from the vendor (5p for harness, 3p for fake papers). Refer below to avaia mentioning the stuff needed for the saddle/harness etc. A significant note that the talon will explain to you is that depending on which method you chose, be it buy one and make one, buy both or make both will define which title you will receive at the end of it. They are: Hustler for creating or having created both items Kingpin for creating one and buying one from the vendor Highroller for buying both from the vendor (total 8p) 6aa If I have 3p I would have friends make the saddle parts and buy the dip piece because it's easier than going through 2 subsequent missions. The first you need to have a dip get you 10 pieces of blackmail and background info on crumble: Completely Crumbelievable Go into one of the tents and buy a blank parchment from the vendor for 50g, then go to Leth Nurae AFTER you talk to one of the talons to be able to parley with people who are friends with Crumbeard. Near the palace go down several flights of stairs that exit the city heading towards Veskal's Exchange. You'll see a house on the cliff side with a harvesting instructor outside with someone else. Go inside the house and into the smaller off-room in there and you'll have a mission to get from crumbeard. Now parley with the different people around the house till you get 10 of each. Note the annoying thing is that after 1 hour I went up 50% at 45 dip whereas it took me 2 days using all my rest xp and xp buff to go up 50% at 44. The downside is that these guys are quite tough so keep that in mind when you parley with them. Once you get all 20 pieces go to mekalia and track down the NPC there (forgot her name but you have a wp so it shouldn't be that hard to find her) She sends you on another mission to get her monocle... 6ab One Eye Jacked go back to no other than OT AGAIN this time with a tank or if you feel delicate a tank and someone else and get into the castle dungeon. Note: Although OT outside mobs see invis, inside mobs do not. It is therefore advised to get a cleric or have an undead invis with you and once at suraya at one of the very low levels of the dungeon call in the rest of the group. Suraya is nothing special and the monocle is immediate and you don't have to loot it. Go back to mekalia hand in the monocle for the papers then go back to crumbeard and you finish his quest. 6b My Kingdom For a Saddle This part is for the crafting of the harness. Although difficult pieces you're looking at about 40k for each creation. Once you have all 3 pieces show them to the 3rd talon and then give them to the npc in the camp next to a forge to get your harness. Finally go back to the 3rd talon and hand in your mission. Congrats on being a 7th talon and another buff to your griff necklace! Part 7 Griffons of a Feather... Ch. 4 Take Me to The Races: Once you've handed in to the 3rd talon go back to the 2nd talon and you get this mission. If you cancel the following sub-mission because you know you've screwed up you have to come back to him here so my advice is just wait out the 3 minutes, it takes less time. This has to be one of the most annoying missions on the series and if you've reached this far you know I don't say that lightly. This has little to do with skill but rather how good your graphics card is. Once you're ready head east of NT to the cliff side where the npc is. Talk to her and she'll give you a land griffon. Mount up and talk to her again to accept the mission. Again remember if you quite the mission you have to go back to the 2nd talon so just wait it out if you screw up. 7a Note: You cannot group this quest and the encounters are locked so you can't have someone waiting at the sidelines to help you. The aim of the game is to pass as quickly as you can through the two glowing lights making them go red to blue. Now make sure your distance viewing is maxed as is your particle setting and maybe you'll be able to see them. I have an 8800 ultra and I still had some trouble on this subquest and following subquests so be ready to scream at your computer to sort itself out....*cough*... Now after about 4 wp's a mob will spawn who has both stun and slow so you have to dismount kill, remount and carry on. A few further on and another spawns, after the 3rd single mob, 2 spawn and then 3 and near the finish line 4 spawn. Note: Crossing the finish line qualifies you for the next mission but if you don't talk to the npc at the finishing line you'll have to do it all over again. With one of the lowest dps's in the game I had to use mage contract and made sure that my healer's griff armour was up (spell casting speed) and I still had to do this several times. 7b once you finish 7a you have the slightly easier job of getting a flying mount and flying through balls of fire. With my graphics up they actually looked really cool but still had trouble seeing 2 fire halo's ahead to know which way to orient the griffon. Anyway, not that hard, it spirals down to a cliff side where another npc is waiting for you. 7c this is the worst part of the mission. You get to talk to sano and he hates you blah blah, world domination etc. teaches you what to do to take him out. The aim of this game is straight forward. Fly to the hovering ball as quickly as possible. After a certain time (between 1 and 5 secs depending on which ball) the ball will hit you with power strikes. After about 7 hits you die. The slower it takes you to get to that ball the more hits you get. If you're very far away from the ball you MIGHT not get hit. Note there is a timer as well. Not sure what happens when it hits zero tho. The subsequent balls are set so all you need to do is memorize which ball is next to twirl and light up and you'll be kosher. You need to hit about 15 balls or so. If I remember I'll draw an MSPaint of the 5 balls and whatever I can remember of which lights up first, second etc. It's annoying because if you die you have the joy of crossing the entire chunk to get to the waterfall, fall down it and climb up the cliff to get to the npc. Once you kill him a chest spawns in his place. Loot it and you're done. 2013-05-31, Kaitiaki: The actual position of the yellow orb is about 1.5 times higher up than the blue orb opposite. The actual position of the white orb is just above ground level of SANO's spire. (You can see it pulsing far below you at the spire's foot) It is possible to finish this quest even with its bugged orb positions. After about 14 orbs SANO dies and you need to click the chest beside him within the quest time. You are ported to Wendy automatically and the information you need is put into your inventory. Go back to 2nd talon hand in a congrats on becoming the 6th talon with its necklace buff. Part 8 Griffons of a Feather... Ch.5 Creepy Cadavers (Final mission for griffon) An extremely buggy quest but bugs aside I'll run through it: You go to the NPC taking Bernaid rift (cheaper). With a mainly DPS group you'll spawn into a hallway. Please note you have 4.5 mins to kill 5 waves of 3 50 3-4 dot mobs. As the time progresses spikes will start shooting out of the floor. After the 5th wave Chath will tell you to come in and then the spikes will stop. You go in and have to kill Chath in under 5.5 mins (total of 10 mins) or you get spawned out. Also note pre-emptive attacks on mobs when they're far away will call you to them and at the last 2 waves they spawn far away, so wait until they're close before unleashing on them. The bugs are annoying making some people not spawn in with you or spawn in then spawn out sometime in/immediately so be prepared to do this a few times once bugs are playing with you and then again when chath or the spikes get you. Otherwise pretty straight forward. Hint: Burn everything as quickly as possible because time is the killer here as chath and the mobs aren't that hard apart from maybe Chath's pet. Next step ! You have to kill 3 nameds Shadow, Syd, Strife (ghosts of ancient Griffon Knights) on the place they died. We like to call them the 3 Stooges! Shadow: He is on an Island (West of thestra) and you need to farm the tortuga : they drop "RIng fragments". with 20 of these you can reform the ring to make pop Shadow. During the fight Shadow will run all across the Island. Your Main Tank needs to run after him. Doing that the tank will aggro adds. You need another group in charge of kill the adds. No problem for AE because Shadow is a raid target so the "Bodygard" group won t aggro him. Last point : Shadow call a pet. You need a 2nd tank in the group to taunt the pet Syd: He is far away on West of Thestra. Easy fight. The only point is to move back on time because time to time some griffons will drop bombs. The main tank stay on Syd but the others need the step back 40+ meters Strife: Kill the Hobgoblins to create a paint (with 20 parts) You will need a levitate for this fight. Easy fight BUT Stryphe call a Hord of Griffon that may run on you if you don t step back 40+ meters. After these kills, back in New Targonor, it remains a small quest that will make you choice the color of the griffon ! *the Diplo and crafter recipes for Griffon quests are located in New Targonor behind Thieves’ Row I've heard that crafting the saddle components is very easy, here are the details: Blacksmith - 10 Buckles required - 3 Draconite Ore per Buckle. Outfitter - 10 Stirrups required - 3 Smooth Hides per Stirrups. Artificer - 10 Pommels required- 3 Aged timber per Pommels. Category:Quests Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in New Targonor